


I Kissed A Boy

by HiroshiSensei



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Songfic, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Этот ублюдок, подлый Хэ, всего лишь позвал его поговорить, но, в итоге, их милый междусобойчик вылился в нечто более страстное, но, тем не менее, пиздецки бесящее самого Рыжика.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 3





	I Kissed A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Зацепило:  
> Fall Out Boy ft. Cobra Starship - I Kissed A Boy.

Рыжик распахнул глаза, глядя в наглые очи перед собой. Брюнет крепко держал его за шею, не давая и надежды на побег. Парень даже не дышал под лихим натиском Хэ, позволяя легко брать над собой верх.

Этот ублюдок, подлый Хэ, всего лишь позвал его поговорить, но, в итоге, их милый междусобойчик вылился в нечто более страстное, но, тем не менее, пиздецки бесящее самого Рыжика. Хэ Тянь затащил парня в тень кустов под вполне обычным предлогом. Рыжий чувствовал, что разговор их ничем хорошим не закончится, но покорно пошёл за брюнетом, про себя моля о пощаде. Мольбы не были услышаны, и Хэ, говнюк такой, просто засосал парня, ничего так и не сказав.

Как только Хэ Тянь приблизился к Рыжику, последний машинально зажмурился, думая, что сейчас ему прилетит. Последняя их встреча ничего хорошего не принесла — лишь безумную боль в районе паха, — поэтому рыжий по-всякому старался избегать брюнета, но, увы, у него это выходило хреново.

Буквально за пару секунд он был затянут в поцелуй, причём Хэ совершенно не волновало мнение рыжего. Хэ Тянь не спешил, не углублял поцелуй, просто сминая чужие губы своими. Рыжик, придя в себя, резко открыл глаза, не зная, как поступить. Ему, вроде как, и неприятно-то не было, но и сосаться с брюнетом не хотелось. Хоть Хэ и целовался фантастически. Рыжий уперся руками в его грудь, с нажимом отталкивая, но брюнет усилил хватку, запустив длинные пальцы в его чуть жестковатые волосы, после чего несильно потянул вниз, заставив парня согнуть колени.

Рыжего это всё пугало. Очень пугало. Настроение и так было ни к черту, а тут ещё и Хэ полез со своими шуточками. Вряд ли брюнет был серьёзен, ведь ранее за ним подобного не наблюдалось. Рыжик собирался было использовать железный, стопроцентный метод против вот таких извратов, а именно — пинок куда надо, но Хэ его опередил, несильно прикусив нижнюю губу. То ли от боли, то ли от неожиданности, но рыжий невольно открыл рот, позволив юркому языку брюнета проникнуть внутрь.

И тут ноги парня подкосились сами собой.

Рыжику всегда было интересно, что девкам нравится в Хэ помимо внешности. Да, он был обаятелен, возможно, даже красив — с этим уж никто спорить не станет, но девки табуном бегали за брюнетом, при этом не отказывая ему ни в чём. И рыжий почувствовал это на собственном примере.

Хэ скользнул влажным языком в горячий рот рыжего, мягко проводя им по чужому нёбу. Он огладил его язык, лениво лаская, вновь пощекотал нёбо, углубляя поцелуй. Рыжик замер, боясь вдохнуть. Хватка Хэ ослабла, ведь брюнет знал, что этот парень теперь никуда не денется. Он долго целовал его, ожидая ответных действий. Голова приятно кружилась, а мысли разом улетучились — такое рыжий испытывал впервые, из-за чего поддался, подсознательно боясь, что Хэ его отпустит.

В тени деревьев было довольно прохладно, но Рыжик чувствовал, как горит его лицо. Хэ крепче обхватил его, чуть склонив голову набок, чтобы было удобнее. Дышать через нос было сложно, порой они и вовсе забывали об этом, задыхаясь, но не отстраняясь. От лёгкого ветерка Рыжик слегка вздрогнул, тихо простонав в поцелуй. Хэ, услышав приятный стон, невольно улыбнулся, тут же отпуская парня. И рыжий, весь покрасневший, глядел на него с непониманием.

— С тебя на сегодня хватит, — решил Хэ Тянь, с прищуром облизывая губы.

— Ублюдок, — хрипло выдал Рыжик, глядя на довольную морду.

— Просто смирись, — кивнул Хэ Тянь и, задорно подмигнув, развернулся в сторону школы.

— А о чём ты поговорить хотел? — вдруг вспомнил Рыжик. Его немного отпустило, и он, вроде как, мог относительно трезво мыслить.

Хэ взглянул на него через плечо, пожав плечами.

— Не помню уже, — ответил брюнет, мгновенно ускоряясь. Может, до рыжего доходит долго, но ведь когда-нибудь он осознает, а значит, взрыв неизбежен.

Рыжик молчал, собираясь с мыслями. Пришлось признать тот факт, что он целовался с этим парнем, и ему понравилось. Губы казались опухшими от столь долгих манипуляций, но что-то в этом было. Он судорожно сглотнул, пытаясь сказать хоть что-то, но не смог. А всё виноват этот засранец Хэ, которому теперь не отвертеться.


End file.
